


Logicality mini-fic

by InkAndFire



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Awkward smol beans, M/M, One Kiss, Thomas Sanders (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkAndFire/pseuds/InkAndFire
Summary: Logan finds himself bored one day. A certain Patton could probably help fix that.*NOTE* This is set far before Janus's name reveal and redemption arc. I love our snek boi, but I wrote this a long time ago.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Logicality mini-fic

**Author's Note:**

> Con-Crit is always welcome, and please enjoy some cute, gay, fluff!

It was quite a peaceful evening in the Sanders residence. Roman and Virgil had agreed (to the formers great surprise) to watch and argue about Disney movies with Thomas. Patton and Logan had politely declined and were in their respective rooms. Patton was nostalgically looking through some of Thomas’s old things, while Logan’s much-preferred activity was to relax with a cup of tea and his favorite novel: _The Murder of Roger Ackroyd_ , which he did. Logan set his book down, he was uncharacteristically bored. _Interesting._ He thought. Normally he would find something productive to do, but, it didn’t seem like anything required his attention at that moment. None of his preferred leisure activities appealed to him either. Not being the most social of the sides, he was mystified by his next thought: _Maybe Patton would like to join me in an activity._ He _almost_ shook it away. He knew Patton didn’t enjoy the things _he_ did. _Besides, Patton is… adorable, that would make things awkward._ Logan scolded himself for thinking such an undignified thing, even though it was true. _Well_ _,_ he reasoned _I can always ask_ _,_ so, blushing, he picked up his phone to text.

Patton?

Yeah Lo?

Though I normally prefer being companionless, I thought maybe you would like to join me in a puzzle? 

So, you’re lonely huh? Sure kiddo! Im on my way!

*I’m* Also, I am not your son…

Logan sighed and set his phone down to wait. Suddenly, a yell came from the hallway. Logan jumped up. No doubt, that was Patton’s voice. Running out into the hallway, he scanned the hallway until he saw Patton, on the ground. He sprinted over and knelt down. Patton was still on the floor, that wasn’t good. 

“Are you alright?” He asked.

“Yeah,” Patton replied, though distinctly wincing as he did. Awkwardly, Logan helped him up. Patton just looked at the logical Side for a moment. The latter was still _visibly_ concerned. This prompted Patton to speak first, breaking the silence.

“Are -uh, are you ok?” He asked looking at Logan. 

“Wh- yes, I’m fine,” Logan stammered. “I just wanted to make sure you...” He trailed off. Why did he have to go red now? Why? Patton looked at him, then broke into a huge grin. 

“Awww! You were actually worried about me, weren’t you?” He asked teasingly.

“Let’s go in,” Logan said, quickly parrying the question.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Wow! Nice place!” Patton exclaimed when Logan brought him into his room.

“You’ve been in here before, Patton, It’s not that different,” Logan replied. His voice was a mix of exasperation and… embarrassment? Was there a hint of  _ pride  _ at Patton’s praise? Patton noticed and paused his examination of one of Logan’s bookshelves. 

“Did I just hear emotion in that sentence Lo?” He asked. 

“I don't know, did you?” He quickly covered his mouth, but he knew he couldn’t take it back. Patton squealed.

“Aww! You just made a joke! That was adorable!” 

“Of course it wasn’t, we all know you’re the cute one.” He hadn’t meant to say it. Patton just had that effect on him, it just slipped out. He almost swore, then he remembered that Patton would hate that, and probably scold him. Blushing furiously, he turned, went into the other room and made to grab a puzzle. Patton knew Logan wouldn’t want him to say anything, he just sat down at the table and waited. He blushed too, just not as deeply as Logan. Finally, Logan came back, and the pair began the puzzle. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Patton spoke.

“So, uh, why aren’t you busy today?” It was a feeble question and he knew it. He just wanted to get Logan talking. 

“It didn’t seem like anything needed my attention,” Logan responded, exactly relaying his earlier thoughts. _Well, that went out the window,_ Patton thought. Usually, his conversation starters worked. To his surprise, Logan kept talking. “Thomas has been working practically non-stop on the new video. He needed a break to maintain good mental health. Therefore, I needed to take a break.” Patton spoke up. 

“Well, you’ve been working hard too! Don't give Thomas  _ all  _ the credit. You’ve been working super hard, and I’m really impressed!” Logan looked up, surprised. He rarely received praise. Anytime someone spoke to him, it was usually to point out a mistake. That didn’t happen often though! Apart from the infinitesimal incident.  _ Patton still hasn’t stopped teasing me about that. _

“Uh, Th-Thank you, Patton.”

“Of course!” Patton said. “You help Thomas out so much, he really needs you. Probably more so than me!” He finished brightly, clearly unaffected by what he just said.

“Falsehood!” Logan said, standing up, nearly knocking his chair over. “Morality is just as important as Logic, maybe more! None of us have more value than anyone else,” sounding more like Patton than himself, he continued, beginning to pace. “We all bring our own things to the table, even...” He hesitated. “Even Deceit.” He regretted it right after he said it. The aura of the room changed, it grew colder. Patton, who had gotten up to stand by Logan, took a step closer to him. Logan threw an arm around him protectively. Then, Deceit’s laugh sounded around the room, and the snake himself showed up. 

“Hello Deceit,” Logan said coldly, looking him in the eye. 

“Hmm,” Deceit mused, looking entertained by the scene before him. “Am I wanted?” He asked. “It _certainly_ seems that way.” 

“No, you aren’t.” Logan countered. Deceit grinned.

“Oh, well I thought you might want some company,” He said. Patton, who had been cowering into Logan this whole time, finally stepped forward.

“Well, we don't. Not  _ your  _ company anyway! You can go now.” Deceit paused for a moment, then he regained himself, grinned one last time, and left. Logan stepped forward to Patton’s side and put his arm around him. Patton jumped at first then relaxed, but Logan could still feel him shaking slightly. Logan gave him a squeeze. Short enough so it wouldn’t be awkward, but long enough so that Patton could feel reassured. When Logan released him, however, Patton quickly brought his lips up to the lips of the taller Side, fully knowing the kiss would be welcome. When Patton let go of Logan, grinning at his blush, the pair stood awkwardly for a while before sitting down again. After a while, it was Patton who broke the silence.

“Well, that happened!” He said brightly as he began working on the puzzle again.

“Yes, it did,” Logan said quietly. He chuckled at how nonchalant Patton could be about what just happened. “Yes, it did.”


End file.
